Momma Santa's Christmas Plan
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Esme Cullen has a plan for Christmas this year, she's playing matchmaker. The two she's trying to get together aren't even searching for someone else. Can she help her friend, single mother of three – Bella, find a man who will love her and her children? What will happen, when it's Esme's own son is who she's trying to match Bella up with?


**Thank you to our wonderful Beta and pre-reading Team: AWayWithWords, LaPumuckl, Jess2002**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga related belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Momma Santa's Christmas Plan**

**Esme POV**

"Okay class, today we're going to make hand Angels," Bella says to her students.

I smile at the group of kindergarten children I'm here to help with today. I take my time and show them how to do hand Angels. I help wipe up spills and make sure the children don't get paint on their school uniforms. I let out a breath as the bell rings for lunch time.

"They really enjoyed that," Bella says softly to me as she helps me clean up.

"I did, too," I say grinning at her, noticing she looks rather troubled.

Bella is twenty-nine, and a single mother to six-year-old Bethany, and twin three-year-old boys, Bryan and Bryce.

Bella married James Hunter, her boyfriend of two years, when she was only twenty-two. At first, she says the marriage was good. It was even better after only a year went by, and they were blessed with their daughter. Things started go down the drain for her when she was pregnant with her sons. James, her husband, lost his job and they were relying solely on Bella's paycheck. When Bella told him about her pregnancy, he told her that she'd needed to get rid of it. Bella is a strong Catholic woman and she couldn't ever do that. So, instead of ending her pregnancy, she took on a second job.

I know Bella believes that her being so busy working is why she never noticed James' excessive drinking. She had just entered into her seventh month when tragedy struck. James got drunk and angry. He called her at work and told her he was tired of being a single parent. He demanded that she come home, and when she told him she would be home when her shift was over he got angrier.

James then took their daughter, who was only three at the time and left the house. He buckled her car seat into the backseat of his crew cab truck, and sped off. He planned to go and bring her home. At the same time, Bella's parents just happened to be coming to visit. No one could've predicted that James would lose control and crash into the Swan's small compact car. Bethany was the only one to come out of the accident alive. The stress of it all caused Bella to go into premature labor. She delivered her boys just less than two months early that same night.

Her bad luck didn't end there. When James lost his job, he had also cancelled his life insurance policy. It turns out that James had also spent all their savings and had lied about paying many of the household bills. Bella was left alone with three children and a load of debt. Her parents' estate was settled, but after paying their debt, she only had enough money to pay off the back debt she had occurred along with the massive hospital bills for her and the twins, who were in NICU for the first three weeks of their lives.

Moving beyond the stigma of James' actions, Bella changed her and the children's last name to Swan during the process to free her of his wrong doings. I know through talking with her that she gets therapy through one of the groups that meet at the church bi-weekly. I know she's been working hard to not feel the grief and guilt that the entire situation left her with. I know from our talks that she believes if she had divorced James when he demanded she abort their sons, then her parents would still be alive.

I have seen a change in her this year, one that's showing me she's finally healed, and ready to move on. I know she still struggles to stay ahead of the bills, but she's doing the best she can. She's such a caring and kind woman, and she gives so much time to those who need it. She's always donating time to the different church groups and activities. She will always lend a hand anywhere she can. She does so much for others that this year I plan to make sure she gets something special in return.

Well ... I say something special, but I really mean someone. Edward, my son, he's a lot like Bella. He's been hurt and lost so much, and he's only thirty-five. He came home smiling seven Christmases ago saying he finally met a wonderful woman. Within four months he was married to her. I know now looking back, it was too quick, and he was just settling. I think he felt as if he had to settle down fast because of his age and desire to build his own family.

Victoria was nice – in her own way – but it had become clear in the first year of their marriage, her modelling job was her main priority. Modeling is what she lived for. I still remember the call four years ago. Edward told me I was going to be a grandma, at long last. I was so happy for him; he's always wanted children.

Two weeks later I got another call and my son was devastated; Victoria had lost the baby. I was heartbroken for them both. When they arrived a few months later for Christmas, I could tell something was wrong.

Carlisle, my husband, told me to keep out of it. He felt Edward was quite capable, and didn't need his mother to meddle in his marriage.

I couldn't stand to just watch my son be so broken, but I never got involved. It was not until Victoria was found dead three months later that I found out she had a drug problem. It was talking with him after that, when we learned more disturbing news.

Edward found out she had actually never had a miscarriage. She had aborted their unborn child, in order to keep her modeling job. During his investigation, Edward also found out that she had four abortions total during their marriage. There were four babies taken from him; babies he so desperately wanted in his life.

When Edward discovered her deceit after the third abortion, they had a fight and he was going to leave her. He just felt after her disregard to his feelings and desires, he needed to part ways with her. He tried to make things work, when she begged for forgiveness. Again Victoria fell pregnant, but a job offer came in for her and without taking his feelings into consideration she did it again.

After he learned about the last one, he was done trying to make it work. He just didn't feel the love he should for her anymore. He walked out on her and she told him she didn't care. He filed for divorce and met with the head of the parish to which he belonged. After telling his story to the Monsignor and showing his proof, the church agreed to assist him and the annulment process was started with the Tribunal office.

However, before either the divorce or annulment could be awarded, Victoria died of an overdose. I don't think it was intentional, the autopsy showed there was years of harm to her body from drug use. Much like Bella, Edward had to go through the grief and the guilt, but finally now, like Bella, I think he's ready to move on.

I thought of this plan four months ago when he talked about moving back home. I just know it will work; they're meant to be together. I'm not sure there is anyone more perfect for my son than Bella Swan. Because of the circumstances behind Edward's divorce and his wife's eventual death, and the implications behind the death of James Hunter, both Edward and Bella are considered free to marry in the Catholic Church.

"What are you grinning about, Esme?"

I jump out of my inner thoughts and look to Bella. "Nothing," I say smiling and she hums.

"Why don't I believe you? All you need is a white cat, and you could be Dr. Evil's wife."

I tap her arm and roll my eyes. "Come on; let's go get some lunch before all the good stuff is taken." I link my arm with hers as we make our way to the cafeteria.

"Are you bringing the kiddos to the Luncheon with Santa, at the community center tomorrow?" Bella winces and I know it's because the cost is five dollars at the door to get in, per person. "Oh and while we're at it, Carlisle and I would like it if you and the kids would join us for Christmas dinner this year." I push my bottom lip out looking at her sadly.

"Hey, I tell the kids off for that," she says stopping our movements down the hall.

"It's all I want for Christmas," I add on and she huffs.

"Fine, but I'll help cook, and do the washing up or no deal."

"That's fine by me," I say happily.

I wanted her to say that she'd help cook, because little does she know that she will not be cooking with me, but with Edward. I manage to stop myself from letting out a big cheer that I got what I wanted.

I just smile at her brightly as we walk into the lunch room.

"What are you up to, Esme?"

"Me, nothing," I say giving her a sweet smile.

Our half-hour lunch break is over quickly. Bella has left to make a call while I give Mrs. Dates the information for the Luncheon with Santa. I arrive back to the classroom and I frown when I hear Bella's voice sounding upset.

"_Your advertisement said you loan money to those who really need it, and bad credit or no credit isn't an issue, yet now you're saying it is." _

Why is she trying to get a loan? Bella has always paid outright for everything. Especially after the things James did. I know for certain she never buys anything unless she can afford it outright. Money must be tighter for her than what I previously thought.

"_I've tried to extend my overdraft with my bank, but they said they couldn't help—"_

"_But that was not my debt, and he has passed away—"_

"_What about just five hundred dollars then?"_

Opening the door quietly and I see a broken girl sitting at her desk looking close to tears.

"_Yeah, never mind then. Oh, of course, Merry Christmas to you, too,"_ she says placing her cell down.

I know Bella has some money problems, even with her job paying as well as it does. It's just even great teaching jobs don't pay enough to get a single mother of three by in today's economy. I may need to have a talk with her later and see just how bad things are.

I clear my throat and smile trying not to show any hint that I have overheard her call or know what's going on. "Oh, Bella, good news, Mrs. Dates is going to send out letters to the parents including the Luncheon with Santa information on it."

Bella turns to me, putting on a fake smile. "That's great, Esme."

I nod. "And to top off my great news, Edward asked Carlisle and I to come for dinner tonight."

"How is he getting on with the new airport job and his new house, is he all settled in yet?"

"He loves the new job, much bigger airport for him to be in control of, but he's always loved being an air traffic controller. He says the other workers there all seem to be nice. As for his house, well ... he's still not unpacked."

I watch and Bella smiles for real this time. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and it's been three months," I say as she keeps looking at me.

"Has he really invited you or are you making him provide dinner while you go over to unpack for him?"

I shrug at her and give her my 'I-know-you're-on-to-me look.' "Maybe a little of both," I say as the kids come back into the classroom.

While Bella gets the kids in a round circle and starts to read to them, I slip out to make a call of my own.

At the end of the day, I hang back in the shadows watching Bella and her kids go to her car. She helps them all get strapped in and then walks to the front. I watch as she pauses and takes the envelope off the car window. I hold my breath as she opens it and then looks around the now mostly empty parking lot. When she sees she's alone she looks inside the envelope again.

I feel my heart sink a little as her shoulders shake a little, showing me that she's crying.

"Hi, love," my husband's whisper says from behind me. I smile as Carlisle wraps his arms around me. "I see she's gotten our goodwill gift."

I nod, smiling, five hundred dollars isn't a lot to us, but for Bella, I know that it will be making this Christmas better for her and the kids.

"Come on, honey, it's time to go."

I nod and have one last look at Bella as she drives off.

"Want to make out before we go?"

I turn and look at Carlisle who has a cheesy grin on his face.

"Remember when we used to sneak off and spend time kissing behind these same buildings?"

"Yeah, of course I remember, that was fun," I say before kissing his lips.

Carlisle pulls me closer to him and starts to kiss me deeply, just like he did in our teen years.

"HEY!" someone yells and Carlisle pulls away from me.

"Let's make a run for it," he says pulling me behind him as he runs. We get to the car, and I look out the back window seeing the security guard had given up.

"You better fix your face before we get to Edward's, love," Carlisle chuckles.

I slap his arm before I pull down the mirror making myself more presentable.

I walk inside of Edward's home as Carlisle takes a sneaky feel of my ass. "Hi," I say to Edward, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How was work?" I carry on as I remove my jacket.

"It was good," he says with a shrug.

I look around and sure enough the boxes are still there. "How is dinner coming?"

"It'll be ready in about half an hour."

"Good; I'll have some time to get these boxes done."

"Mom, there's no need," Edward says sounding like a teen boy who's been asked to clean his room.

"Yes, there is," I say and open the first box.

With Edward in the kitchen and out from under my feet, Carlisle and I are able to unpack half of the boxes in the living room.

"Dinner is done, so you two can stop now," Edward says still sounding sulky.

We move into his kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar he has set our dishes at. We all say grace and begin to share our meal.

"Father Weber is looking for someone to dress up as Santa for the Luncheon with Santa program held at the Church Community Center."

Edward looks up from his dinner at me.

"I thought since not many people—kids—know you, that maybe you could do it," I say sweetly giving him my _mom_ smile.

"Ah, I hate when you pull that face on me. Okay, give me the times," he says with a sigh.

"It's from noon to four, on Sunday the fourteenth."

He looks at me and I keep my _'get my way'_ face in place and he lets out a groan.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'll be just coming off a twelve-hour shift. I'll only have time to wash and change so no getting on me if I look tired."

I give him a nod. "I won't and I'll even make you something yummy for breakfast as soon as you arrive."

I eat for a few moments, letting my first ploy settle before going for my next direct hit.

"Oh, Edward, did I mention to you that my friend from school—Bella and her children—will be coming for Christmas dinner?" I ask absent mindedly.

"No, but that sounds nice," Edward says not taking much notice.

"Yes, it is; she works at the school. She's the kindergarten teacher."

I stop and look at Carlisle who's looking amused by my antics, but remains silent, so I turn back to Edward.

"She lost her husband a little over three years ago."

Edward stops eating and looks at me.

"It was a sad affair; James, her husband, was an alcoholic. He got angered and took her then three-year-old daughter with him in his truck. He ended up crashing and not only killing himself, but the people in the other car as well. Sadly, the people in the other car also happened to be her parents, who were coming by to see their grandchild. The accident left her an orphan and single mother of three children."

"Three children," Edward says looking at me sadly.

"Yes, she was pregnant with twins at the time of the accident. Your father delivered the babies, saving both her and her sons' lives."

I look to Carlisle, knowing that day still haunts him. He was the one who saw and dealt with little Bethany's broken little body. When he had to tell Bella about all her injuries, she turned ghastly white, and then dropped down in front of him. The ordeal has left quite an impact on him as he's thought of Bella as family for years now. Carlisle and Charlie Swan were good buddies, and went fishing and golfing together regularly.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior," Edward says patting my hand.

_~*Merry Christmas*~_

I help set up the hall for the Luncheon with Santa on Saturday night as other volunteers help wrap the donated gifts for the children. The school has the Christmas tree up as well as all the holiday decorations. I also anonymously donated tickets to all teachers and their families to attend the Luncheon with Santa. Just another way to assure Bella and the kids would be here tomorrow.

I'm at last all set for the holidays, and best of all Bella has been much happier. She told me all about her mystery gift, and I was sure to be _astonished_ by the generosity of her Secret Santa. It came as no surprise that she spent some of it to get the kids more gifts and the majority of it to get new clothes the children needed. It did make me a little sad that she never got herself anything.

Carlisle and I did think that would be the case, and that's why we've gotten her a load of clothes, perfume, and a new cellphone—the one she has doesn't even take photos.

"Hey, Mom," Edward sing-songs as he walks into the kitchen Sunday morning.

I turn and look at Edward who's covering his mouth as he yawns.

"Coffee," I say handing him a strong black one.

I watch as he drinks it down in straight away.

"Need another?" I ask as he nods slapping his face to wake himself up more.

Once he's done eating his bacon and eggs, he heads off to get dressed up. After he's ready, we head over to the church and he goes with a few of the volunteers to get his sacks of gifts.

I turn on all the lights and move about getting the final touches taken care of.

At noon, I watch as Father Weber opens the doors letting in the smiling children and parents.

My smile gets bigger seeing Bella, along with Bethany, Bryan and Bryce.

"Esme," the boys scream together jumping into my open arms. "Is Santa here yet?" they ask in unison.

"He is," I reply back as I hug Bethany who's a lot shyer than what the boys are.

"I made some cakes to donate," Bella says pointing to the large box, one of the gentlemen from our parish carried in for her.

"Are these some of your famous Christmas cakes?" I ask as my eyes land on the goodies inside the box. "Okay, those may not make it to the food table," I say only half joking.

Bella rolls her eyes at me.

"Take the children over to the play area," I say with a chuckle.

I help take the cakes over to the table setting them out. I can see not only has she made four large Christmas cakes, but also three of her Christmas puddings. Bella's mother was Scottish and had shown her how to make these treats from a young age. Most all of the parish enjoys eating the different treats she brings from her mother's heritage.

The first hour goes by with the kids playing and the adults talking until a booming laugh followed by sleigh bells echoes out across the room.

"Santa," is yelled out by almost all the children.

Edward walks into the hall as most of the children all run to him. I look around to see Bethany, Bryan and Bryce have stayed by their mom.

"Hello, boys and girls," Edward says in a deep voice that makes me cover my mouth. His eyes flash to mine and he silently gives me a _shut-it_ look, before looking back at the children.

Father Weber leads Edward over to the place to sit and Sister Mary-Margaret is waiting to start taking pictures. After each child sits on Santa's lap, gets a photo and is given a wrapped gift, Edward stands up.

"Do you think it would be okay for me to stay for lunch?" he asks in his deep voice.

"YES!" The children all yell together.

All of the adults help out making sure that everyone is seated and has some soup, sandwiches and drinks. Before we start to eat, Father Weber asks 'Santa' to lead us in prayer. Everyone signs the Holy Trinity and folds their hands, lowering their eyes.

"Hey, Jesus, my main man," Edward says and I look at him as the children laugh. As they settle down, I roll my eyes before closing them again. "I'm here today at Sacred Heart Church's community center eating lunch with my new friends. We're taking some time out first to say a happy early birthday to you—"

"Happy birthday," the children all yell happily.

"I hope you'll have a good day, and I'll make sure I'll do good deeds that bring smiles upon the faces of others, and I'll do this in your name. Please look after all my new friends, and families and more so the children that don't have anyone. Bless us, Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord, Amen."

"Amen," the children and adults all follow along with the sign of the Holy Trinity.

As I eat, I watch Edward talking to the children who are all around him. Every now and again he looks over to where Bella and her children are sitting.

I hold back my smile as he gets up and walks over to them. Bethany moves closer to her mom, as the boys look between Bella and Edward. I bite my lips silently praying this will work.

Edward straightens out his hand and Bella places her much smaller one in it. Edward gives Bella his lopsided grin and right away she blushes.

"YES," I hiss out quietly.

"What was that, Esme?"

I jump and turn to face Father Weber. "Oh nothing," I say chuckling a little as I drop my eyes back to my plate.

"Hmm," Father Weber hums. "Oh, wow, it looks as if Edward's kissing Bella."

"WHAT?" I yell turning to them to see they are both looking at me; in fact everyone's looking at me.

"Sorry," I say as I nudge Father Weber outside of the view of others, and he just chuckles at me.

"You're setting them up, aren't you?"

I sigh but nod. "They've both been through so much and—"

Father Weber covers my mouth shaking his head.

"I would say I'd talk to the big man upstairs, but I doubt we'll need his help," Father Weber says looking over at Bella's table.

I turn to see what's making him smile. As soon as my eyes land on the table I can't help but smile, too. The boys are on either side of Edward. Bella and Bethany are still across from him, but all of them look happy and are laughing. I would even go as far to say they look like a family, except my son is in a Santa suit.

"Talk to him anyway, it would only help to have him on our side."

Father Weber winks at me. "It's already taken care of, Esme, but I'll still remind the big guy."

_~*Happy Holidays*~_

I hum as I eat some of the Christmas cake Bella brought. "This is amazing," I say to Bella as she takes the seat next to me. "Where are the kids?" I ask knowing they are normally not too far from her.

"With Santa," she says pointing to where Edward is siting with Bryan on his knee reading to them and the other children.

"That's a pretty sight," I say as Bethany and Bryce move closer to Edward, too.

"Oh, he's a great Santa, Esme. He has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, too. I think he's going to be very handsome, too, but I can't see much because of the Santa beard. It's strange, but I just got this feeling," Bella says with a blush.

"I think he's handsome, too," I tell her placing my hand on hers.

"You're married to a hot doctor, if anyone should get the hot Santa, it should be me."

I chuckle and nod at her. "I agree with you, one hundred percent."

Bella looks at me then to where Edward—who now has both her sons on his knees—is sitting.

"Do you think it would be in bad faith if I asked Santa for him this year?" Bella says turning back to me as she shakes her head wiping her tears. "You know what I really want most, Esme?"

"What?" I ask

"I really want my kids to have a dad. Someone to do the stuff Santa is doing right now with them. And that ... that's something I can't buy."

The sadness in her voice makes my own tears drop.

"I'm sorry," Bella says and I hug her to me making her lean her head on my shoulder.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. We all want someone to hug, talk to, to help with the big and little things; I know you've been a good girl this year so just maybe you'll get your Christmas wish underneath the tree this year."

Bella chuckles and gives me a smile and a one-arm hug. "That only happens in movies, Esme."

"It's Christmas, Bella, it's a time for miracles."

Bella sighs but nods. "I should go and help clean up," Bella says as she jumps up.

"Oh, could you hold the door open so that Santa can get out with his bags?" I ask her.

"Sure," Bella says moving to the door.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for Santa to go now," I say loudly and the children all let out a groan of disappointment.

"Bye, boys and girls and remember to be sleeping on Christmas Eve so I can drop by with your gifts." Edward moves to the door that Bella is standing at. He stops again and waves as the children giggle.

"What's so funny?" Edward asks looking at them all.

"You're standing under the mistletoe with Ms. Swan – you have to kiss her now," Mark says.

I love that loud-mouthed kid, and his grandma coaxed him perfectly. I swear I'm bringing him a cookie on Monday at school.

"So I am, do you mind, Ms. Swan?"

"You have to, it's the rules," Mark carries on.

Maybe little Mark will get a whole dozen of cookies.

"I guess, since it's the rule and all," Bella chuckles.

"Edward leans in toward her face and kisses Bella lightly, as his hand caresses her cheek. Bella seems to have to fight to keep her hands at her sides. They both pull back looking a bit shocked.

"Bye," Edward squeaks out, he clears his throat, "bye," he says again in a deep voice as he walks out the room. I watch as he looks back at Bella who has her hand covering her mouth as she looks right at him.

"Best twenty dollars I've ever spent, Martha," I say handing Mark's grandma the cash.

_~* Happy Hanukkah*~_

"The kiss was amazing, Carlisle," I say as I take my housecoat off sliding into bed.

"Huh?" he asks kissing my neck.

"This is going to work. They'll get married and we'll have grandbabies." I continue on as his hand slides up my leg.

He only hums in response to what I am saying.

"Is it bad that I want them to have more babies, ones that belong to both of them? Not that we wouldn't love Bethany, Bryan and Bryce the same way."

"No dear," Carlisle says.

"They're going to be so perfect together, don't you think?"

"Yes ... but, love, can we put the talking on hold? I know we're getting a little excited for the outcome of your plan, but right now with these moves I've been using, and how excited I am—in other ways—I figured I may get some."

I chuckle and he looks at me pleadingly. "So that's what I felt?"

He gives me his _I-am-not-amused_ look, but still nods.

"I think you need to remind me where those moves lead to."

"I intend to, love," Carlisle says pulling my nightgown off.

_~*Happy Bodhi*~_

I knock on Bella's door holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey, Esme, come on in," Bella says smiling.

I notice that her eyes are a little red, as if she's been crying. "What did she do now?" I say once we both have a glass of wine in our hands.

"The usual – more of the _how I was letting the kids down_. How her _James_ would be so ashamed to see the kids being raised like this. You know the same old same, blah, blah, blah," Bella says with a roll of her eyes.

I know she's hurt by what James' mother said. Mary is not a bad person – per se. Her biggest issue is James was her only child, and he could do no wrong in her eyes. She did blame Bella for the accident at first. She then changed it to blaming Charlie Swan, saying he caused the accident. No matter what proof she had, she refused to believe that it was James' fault. She was adamant that her baby would never drink and drive.

Even with these hurtful things, Mary always said Bella still made sure the kids had her in their lives. I'm sure most of why Bella is upset now is because Mary will never bother to come here to see the kids. I'm sure most of that's because Bella had her and the children's last name changed to Swan and she still holds that grudge. Bella always has to do the four hour, one-way trip every time.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, maybe you should just stop – stop calling and going to her all the time."

"I know, and I know that it's starting to be upsetting to Bethany, too, but they're the only family besides me the kids have."

"No, that's not true, sweetheart, you and they have us; Carlisle and I are your family, too."

Bella chuckles through her tears and nods.

Bella and I chat and laugh for a bit. She seems much more relaxed now, and I am grateful because now I can bring _Santa _up.

"So ... have you talked to Santa again?" I ask already knowing she hasn't, but it's a good way to move the topic on to him.

"No," Bella says blushing.

"Spill," I say giving her the look to say I want to know it all.

"I sort of had a dream about him."

With the color of her face, I have no doubt what kind of dream she talking about.

"It's been so long since I've had one of those dreams," I say with a sigh.

"You have Carlisle ... the real thing."

"Hey, it's always better in your dreams, and we always come first," I say.

"True," Bella giggles.

"Tell me about your dream," I say.

"It wasn't all sex; just he was sweet and kind. He wanted to know me and my kids. It was more about how attentive, considerate and loving he was with us all. I never felt that wanted, not even with James in our early days. When I woke up, I felt rested and better than I have in a while. Of course, that all changed when Mary called. Of course, her voice instantly set my guilt zooming. I ended up going to confession earlier this afternoon."

"You've done nothing wrong, Bella," I tell her sternly.

"That's what Father Weber said, but the guilt was still there."

I hug Bella to me, hating that she still feels like this from time to time. "What am I going to do with you?" I ask as I let her go.

"Moving on, how is Edward, is he all unpacked now?"

"Yes, I love that boy, but he and I don't see eye to eye when comes to unpacking."

Bella chuckles again. "Is he doing okay, I know it's recently been four years since Victoria's death?"

"Yes, it was a few days ago, he worked most of the day."

Bella looks at me sadly.

"It's not that he misses her in that way; I think he was over her before she passed away. I think it's more the memories that led to her death that hurts him." I pour us some more wine. "He would make a great dad, a great husband."

"I'm sure he will, Esme. From what you tell me and his old teacher's say, he's one of the good guys. He'll find someone."

"I know he will," I say grinning at her.

She eyes me curiously and then shakes her head at me. "Did you manage to find Carlisle a gift?"

"I did," I say taking a sip of wine. "I got me a sexy Santa's wife baby-doll."

Bella gasps at me. "You're going to give that man a heart attack one of these days."

"What ... no way, it's me that finds it hard to keep up with him."

Bella chuckles again.

"Really, he's been all over me these past few days. I wonder if it's some sort of midlife crisis."

"And you're loving it," Bella says cheekily to me.

"You bet I am." We both laugh this time.

Bella and I spend another hour talking and laughing before it's time for me to leave.

"Oh, I was thinking that Carlisle and I could take the kids for New Year's Eve, and you can have a night off and enjoy yourself."

Bella shakes her head and I talk quickly before she can turn me down. "Call your young friends over for a drink, if you don't want to go out ... besides who knows what or who you'll get for Christmas this year."

"You're not going to take _no_ for an answer?"

"No, I'm not; you need some _me_ and adult time."

"Ugh," Bella groans, "fine, you win."

"Yay," I say hugging her to me. I let her go when there's a light knock on her front door. As she lets Carlisle in, I get my jacket on.

"Bella, dear, I hope my wife behaved herself."

"No, she drank and got wild; you just missed her dancing on the tabletop to _Greased Lighting_."

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed that."

"Ha! I see how it is. I do something wild one time, and no one lets it drop!"

"One time?" Bella and Carlisle say together.

I nudge Bella playfully as I pass her. "Behave, both of you," I say pointing my finger at them.

"Come on home, love," Carlisle says in his sexy voice making me giggle.

"And, on that note, I'll see you tomorrow at Church." I say waving to Bella as Carlisle walks me out to the car.

_~*Happy Kwanzaa*~_

"_You better watch out, you better not cry ..."_ My cell rings out, and I smile knowing it's Edward calling. I changed his ringtone after he dressed up like Santa.

"Hi, honey," I say answering it.

"_Hi, Mom, are you doing anything today_?"

"Nope," I say sitting up getting my shoes on.

"_Do you think you could come shopping with me, I still have to get things for your friend Bella and her children_?"

I grin, knowing my son is going to be great for Bella and the kids. "Yeah, I can do that. Why don't you come get me whenever you are ready," I say picking up my jacket.

"_Well, Mom, I'm kind of outside now_."

He's so much like his father. "Okay, honey, I'm on my way out now."

"Mom," Edward says after we get to the mall.

"The girl I kissed at the Luncheon … that was your friend, right?"

"Yeah, that was my friend Bella," I say as he bites his bottom lip.

"How old is she?"

"She turned twenty-nine this past September."

He nods and falls silent. I just smile waiting for him to ask more, because I know he will.

"She seems pretty cool, and her kids were just wonderful, albeit Bethany is a bit shy."

"Yes, they are, sweetie, Bella's done well at raising them. Bethany's more quiet and shy than the boys are, but I think that's more to do with what she lived through."

Edward stops and looks at me.

"She was awake in the truck with her father, who was clearly dead. It took the firemen the best part of an hour to remove her."

"Did she get therapy?"

"She does; the school and Church are good enough to provide Bella and her family with that support."

Edward nods and we start walking again.

"The boys, I think they're easier to accept a guy, because of the lack of a male role model in the house." I start to chuckle as I finish, when I'm hit with a memory.

"What?" Edward asks me.

"When Bella was potty training them, to help them know to stand up to pee, she put Cheerios in the toilet and told the boys they had to aim for the little circle. Bethany had an early morning appointment, so your father and I watched the boys overnight. Your father took the boys to the bathroom before bed, and I walked by while they were in there. The three of them were having a competition on who could hit the most circles and your father lost." Edward joins in with my chuckles.

"Is she seeing anyone?" Edward asks after our laughter has died down.

"She's not seeing anyone at the moment, why?"

"No reason," Edward says opening the door to the big toy store.

Edward and I spend an hour in the toy store before he finds what he's looking for. In the end he picks up an American Girl – Bitty Baby deluxe set for Bethany along with a set of doll furniture. A train set for Bryan and Lego farm set for Bryce, and he got each of the boys a Leap Frog Ultra Tablet. Apparently, that's what they told Santa they wanted for Christmas.

I had to assure Edward that Bella had not gotten any of those items. I knew with her finances the way they were, she was not able to get a doll for Bethany that was almost two hundred dollars. When we're done, it's lunch time, so we head to the Food Court.

"Do you think she's ready to meet someone new?" Edward asks looking at his food.

I hold back my smile. "Oh yes, I think she's ready. She still feels guilty from time to time, but I think and believe that much like you and Victoria, Bella and James' relationship was at its end when he died."

Edward looks up at me "What did he do?"

"He demanded that she abort the boys, because he got laid off from his job. Bella refused and got a second job. She was working two full-time jobs while he sat on his ass drinking. When she came home, she had to the clean the house and make sure all the meals were ready for the next day."

Edward visibly swallows as he looks upset. "If he treated her like shit, why does she feel guilty?"

"She thinks it's her fault that she never noticed how bad his drinking got. She feels if she paid more attention, Bethany wouldn't have gotten hurt, her parents and James would still be alive, and all her kids would still have a father."

Edward sighs rubbing his face. "None of that is her fault."

"I know and she does, too, but some days, she just feels guilty."

"I can understand that."

I cover his hand giving him a smile. "I know you can, maybe you can help her on her bad days."

Edward smiles. "I think that would help me, too. Okay, come on, I should pick Bella something too, and you know her better than me."

It takes us another hour for Edward to be happy with his gift for Bella, he picked out the newest Kindle Fire HDX, and an Amazon gift card for one hundred dollars.

"Mom," Edward says as he pulls up outside my home.

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you be upset if I asked Bella out on a date? I know she's your friend so ... if—"

I cover his mouth and hug him to me. "That would be the best Christmas gift you could give me; I want my son happy."

He kisses my cheek before pulling back.

I get out of the car and give Edward a wave as I walk inside the house. As soon as my door is closed behind me, I break into my happy dance.

"Good day, dear?" Carlisle asks as he leans against the living room doorframe watching me.

"He's going to ask her out," I yell still jumping around the entryway.

He chuckles and moves to me pulling me into his arms as he slow dances around the room.

"This plan of mine is coming together, and I'm sure she'll say _yes_ when he asks her."

"I am, too," Carlisle says before kissing me.

"How about I take you out for dinner?" he says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

_~*Happy Yule*~_

"Is it time for me to open my Christmas gift?" Carlisle asks as he kisses his way up my body.

"You got your gift last night," I say giggling as he kisses a ticklish spot.

"I know and it took me this long to be ready for round two."

I giggle more as he sucks lightly on my inner thigh. "We only have half an hour," I say with a moan.

"Woman, I'll only need fifteen minutes."

I laugh which quickly turns into another pleasure-filled sound.

After twenty minutes we both hurry to get dressed and get downstairs. I start to gather things together when I hear the door.

"Merry Christmas," Edward calls out. He comes into the room and sets down several large packages. I watch as he makes another trip and finally after the last of the packages are around the tree, he approaches me. Kissing my cheek he gives me a smile. "You okay today, Mom?"

"Yes," I say looking at him.

"You look a little flushed," he says in a worrisome tone.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, no worries at all. Come on, we need to pick up Bella and the kids before going to church." I say pushing Edward out of the house as Carlisle grins happily that he caused the flush our son noticed.

I leave Edward and Carlisle in Carlisle's big SUV as I go into Bella's home.

"Bryan, you need your shoes on."

"Mom, my zipper won't work," Bryce yells.

"Mom, I can't find my shoes," Bryan yells.

"Hi, Esme," Bethany says hugging me. "Mom, can I go to the car with Carlisle?"

"Yes, you sure can, sweetie," Bella says pulling everything out of the closet as she looks for Bryan's shoes.

"Come to me, Bryce," I say and start to work on his zipper as soon as he's near.

After a few giggles I'm able to unstick it and get it zipped up. I look to Bella who has found Bryan's shoes. They were in the bag with the boxes and bags to go to the garbage can outside.

Bella stands up and sighs. "Thanks and Merry Christmas," she says hugging me. "Sorry we were running late."

I chuckle and walk out to the car with her. "It's okay, sweetie, Carlisle and I used to run late all the time and we only had Edward to sort out."

"Hello," Edward says stepping out of the car to help buckle in the boys.

"Hi," Bella says back sounding shy.

"Edward, this is Bella, Bella, Edward," I say quickly knowing Bella still doesn't know that it was Edward played Santa.

Once the boys and Bethany are loaded in the very back of the SUV, Bella gets in the middle seat along with Edward.

"Everyone strapped in?" Carlisle asks and we all say _yes_. He starts to drive to the church and I smile as Edward starts talking to the kids.

"What did Santa bring you?" Edward asked turning to the kids.

"Bikes, action figures, clothes and games," the boys say pretty much together.

"That's good; what about you, Bethany?"

"I got books, a new bike, a Monster High Doll and clothes."

Edward smiles and nods at the kids before turning to Bella. "What about you, Mom?"

"Bethany made me a mug at school. Bryan made me a plate, and Bryce made me a piggy bank."

Edward gives her a smile. "I love homemade gifts, they're the best." Edward says using his voice to show his compassion.

Bella blushes a little, and I know it's his voice that's doing it. It's the same voice Carlisle used on me, when we were younger; it got me hooked for sure.

Carlisle parks the car in one of the parent and child parking spaces. Carlisle and I help the kids out as Edward helps Bella out. I hold my excitement as he holds her hand.

When we get inside the church, there aren't many spaces to sit; there is a space for four and a space for three. "Bella, Edward and Bethany, why don't you sit there, it looks like three seats are available. Carlisle and I will sit with the boys," I say quickly moving the boys to the space before Bella can turn me down.

"Well, I guess she told us, huh?" Edward jokes leading Bella up a few pews in front of us."

The entire service my eyes are on Bella and Edward, who look so cute sitting next to each other.

"Thank you, Father, it was a great service," I say shaking his hand.

"I was not sure you noticed, you seemed preoccupied," he says with a tilt of his head to where Bella is standing laughing with the kids and Edward.

I blush a little and Father Weber winks at me. "Don't worry; I know your heart is in the right place. You better get home before this snow gets worse." I nod at him and move to the car.

By the time we arrive home, there is a thin layer of snow on the ground. The kids are excited at the thought of playing outside and building a snowman. I smile as they are telling Edward what all they want to do. Edward's very animated talking with them about helping them build the snowman.

"Okay, here we are, let's go in, get some hot chocolate and sit by the fire," I say ushering everyone into the house.

It thankfully doesn't take us all too long to get warmed up. The kids are settled watching TV with Carlisle. I give Carlisle and the kids each a lap blanket before I lead Bella and Edward to the kitchen.

"What would you like me to do Esme?" Bella asks putting an apron on.

"Oh, honey, Edward's cooking dinner today, so you'll need to ask him what he needs help with."

Edward mouths, _thank you_ to me, and I turn to see Bella looking at me in shock.

"I better get back in there or Carlisle will be filling the kids up with candy from the tree."

I walk into the living room and sit at the end of the sofa. Carlisle looks over to me smiling and I give him a wink

"Esme?" Bethany says softly and I look down at her.

"Yes, baby?"

"I like Edward."

"We do, too," the boys add in.

"Well, I'm glad that you three like him," I say and Bethany hugs me.

It sounds to me that if Bella and Edward get together, the kids would be happy about it as well.

When the movie ends I decide to check on Bella and Edward, since it's been over an hour from when I left them.

I quietly make my way to the kitchen. I peek in the door seeing Edward is making Bella test his food. They both have large smiles on their faces and are giggling.

"Oh, hey, you're under the Mistletoe. I have it on good authority that we have to kiss, and it's a rule that cannot be broken," Edward says and Bella blushes.

I hold my breath as Edward leans forward stopping to give Bella chance to say _no_, before he places his lips on hers softly. Almost right away Bella's hands move to Edward's head and her finger thread into his hair. His arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her closer. They kiss for about twenty seconds, but then Bella pulls back and just looks at Edward's face.

"Oh nooooo," Bella says looking white, "you ... you were Santa, weren't you?"

"Oh, shit ... I'm dead," I whisper moving away from the door.

I stand there for a second looking at the kitchen door. When I hear her coming I move toward it, making it look like I was on my way into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Bella, how's dinner coming along?"

Bella arches her brow at me. "Can I have a word," she grits out and Edward comes to the door just looking between us.

"Sure," I say.

"Is ... everything ... okay?" Edward asks sounding a bit panicky.

"Yes," Bella and I say together.

I lead Bella to the formal living room and she turns to me immediately.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asks as she picks up a pillow and hits me with it.

"Because you had already made the comment and I didn't want to embarrass you," I tell her truthfully.

She hits me again with the pillow, but it's not hard, I don't think she could hurt a flea.

"I can't believe I told you that your son was hot! Oh, Lord have mercy, I had a sex dream about your son and told you," Bella says using the pillow to cover her face.

I pick up a different pillow and hit her with it. "It was not that bad, and well ... he takes after his father, so I know women find him hot."

Bella looks at me and hits me again.

I chuckle hitting her back. She smiles a little as we start to have a pillow fight.

"This is the reason you kidnapped my cooking partner?"

Bella and I jump and spin around to see Edward, Carlisle and the kids standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Yes," we say together and I wrap my arms around her as she looks at Edward shyly.

"Don't worry, and go for it," I whisper in her ear.

"Well, dinner is almost done, we have about half an hour, what would you like to do?"

"Can we sing songs?" Bethany asks pointing at the piano.

I nod and move toward the piano. "What do you say, Carlisle?" I say tapping the stool.

"Baby, it's cold outside?"

I nod at him as he sits and starts to play.

"_I really can't stay,"_ I start off

"_Baby, it's cold outside,"_ Carlisle follows, grinning at me.

"_I've got to go away,"_ I sing with a wave.

"_Baby, it's cold outside,"_ Carlisle sings. He plays with one hand for a second, to pull me to his side. We sing the whole song and at the end they all clap for us.

"Can we go next?" Bryan and Bryce ask.

"Edward," Carlisle says pointing to the piano.

"What would you like to sing, boys?" Edward asks as he takes the seat Carlisle and I just vacated.

"Rudolf," they say together and Edward begins to play the song.

The boys do very well for being only three and are able to sing most of it themselves. Bethany asks for Away in a Manger, and Edward plays it while we all sing.

"_Snow is falling,"_ Edward sings out and Carlisle takes over playing the piano. _"All around me, children playing, having fun. It's the season, love and understanding, Merry Christmas, everyone. Time for parties and celebration, people dancing all night long. Time for presents, and exchanging kisses. Time for singing Christmas songs."_

As he sings the boys dance together and I dance with Bethany. I watch as Edward pulls Bella into his arms and starts dancing her around the room. _"We're gonna have a party tonight. I'm gonna find that girl underneath the mistletoe. We'll kiss by candlelight."_

I chuckle as he moves her around the room, until he's got her under the mistletoe. He gives her a quick kiss before carrying on singing. When the song is done, Edward smiles at Bella.

"Okay, Ms. Swan what will your song be?" Edward asks.

"All I want for Christmas," Bella says and Edward moves back to the piano patting the stool for her to sit beside him.

This time as Bella sings, I dance with the boys and Carlisle dances with Bethany. When Bella's song choice is done, we all clap.

"Okay kids, let's go and set the table. Carlisle, honey, you deal with getting everyone's drinks. Bella, Edward, will you be okay getting dinner on the table?"

"Yes," everyone says.

With the kids' help I set the table. I put Bella and Edward next to each other, with Bryce on Bella's other side and Bryan on Edward's. I put Bethany between Carlisle and myself. I'm so happy to see the place settings the way they are, I hope this becomes a regular occurrence.

Bella brings the mashed potatoes, vegetables and gravy to the table, as Edward carries the honey crusted ham and basket of dinner rolls.

"My lady," Edward says pulling out Bella's seat. As soon as she's sitting, he sits down on the chair next to her.

"Can I say grace?" Bethany asks and I smile and nod at her.

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

We all make the sign of the Holy Trinity and fold our hands.

"Thank you, Lord for us being here today. Thank you for the gifts that my brothers and I got on this special day. Bless those who share our faith, and those who are from different faiths around the world. I know there are those who don't believe, but I ask you to bless them all, too. Thank you, Jesus. Bless us oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, our Lord, Amen."

"Amen," we all follow, signing the Holy Trinity.

I kiss Bethany's cheek, beaming in pride of this beautiful child. She knows what the beliefs are that she's been raised with, but she also acknowledges those beliefs of others. The holiday season is not about who is right or wrong, it's about compassion for others and treating all mankind as if they are the same as you.

Carlisle stands up grinning as he carves the ham. And the rest of us start to plate up the rest of the food. Bella and Edward each help the boys that are sitting next to them.

"Edward," Bethany says as we all start to eat. "Do you fly planes?" As Bethany asks, she points at the photo on the wall.

I look up as does the others to the picture of Edward in the cockpit of a small airplane.

"I do fly small planes. I took lessons a long time ago that taught me how to pilot small aircraft. I also work at the airport. I'm an air traffic controller. Maybe sometime in the spring I can take you all up for a ride," Edward says looking at Bella.

"I've never been in a plane before," she says.

"Well, I'll have to make sure that we take an extra special flight then," Edward says grinning at Bella.

They seem to fall silent as they just look at each other.

"Can I fly, too?" Bryce asks.

"I can show you how to fly, too," Edward says turning to face him.

"Me, too?" Bryan yells as he pulls on Edward's arm.

"Yes, you, too, Bryan. We, of course, will take you, too, sweetheart," he says turning to Bethany and winking at her.

Dinner goes by with us all enjoying each other's company. When we're done eating, we all help to clean up the table. Once the plates have been put into the dishwasher, we make our way into the living room to open the gifts we're exchanging.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a second," I hear Edward ask.

I look at him as he pulls his hair, he looks nervous. I give him a curious look, but don't say anything. I watch as he pulls her off to the side and begins to speak to her. I lead the children into the family room where the tree is surrounded by presents.

"Are you all listening to me, we have a special job to do?" I ask and the kids all nod.

"Once you have all opened your gifts, you will need to come over here," I say taking them to the table by the tree.

"Bethany, I want you to hand your mom, this bag," I say pointing to the bag. "Bryan, you can give her these flowers, and, Bryce, your job is to give her this card. These are the gifts Carlisle and I helped you get for your mom, okay?" I ask after pointing to the flowers and the card for the boys.

"Yes," they all say with big happy smiles as they clap their hands.

I hear the footsteps of Bella and Edward coming in so I motion the kids over to sit. I turn looking at Edward and Bella and I frown. Bella looks a little upset and Edward looks even more worried than what he was.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," Bella says picking up the bags she brought with her.

"Bethany, can you hand this to Esme. Bryan, this one goes to Carlisle, and Bryce, this is for Edward."

The kids happily take the bags from their mother and deliver them to the person they're for.

They had gotten each of us a shirt or sweater and made us each a mug. Edward is so correct; the homemade gifts are the greatest, because the lovely mug brings tears to my eyes.

"Thank you, I love it so much," I say giving Bella and the kids each a hug.

Carlisle hands the boys our gifts and I hand Bella and Bethany what we got them.

Once all the gifts are open, the kids get the surprise gift for Bella out. I watch as she opens it, and, of course, she has tears in her eyes as she thanks the children for the gift they chose. I get teary eyes again, as Bella mouths _Thank you, I love you_ to Carlisle and me.

"Okay, last to go are my gifts for you all. I just want to let you know that I had to ask Santa for help, so I hope you all like them."

Edward hands each of the children their own big wrapped up box and a nice gift bag to Bella. It only takes the kids seconds to be screaming as they jump up and down. I can't help but smile largely as they all three hug Edward and then Bella.

"Thank you," they yell together.

"Aren't you going to open your gift?" Edward asks Bella softly, who's still sitting there with her gift unopened.

"Yes," she says opening the bag.

I watch her smile and see her quiet gasp, and I know this gift is perfect for her, since the e-reader she had quit working a few weeks back.

"Oh, wow, thank you," Bella says placing the kindle down and hugging Edward. When she pulls back she places a soft kiss on his lips.

Edward pulls back a little, winking at her as his thumb caresses the side of her face.

I get up and put on some soft music as Carlisle adds more logs to the fire. I sit back down and look around the family room. I see the boys are playing with the Leap Frog tablets Edward got them. Bethany is setting up the new card game to play with Carlisle and me.

Bella and Edward are on the loveseat together. Edward has his arm along the back and his hand is resting on her shoulder. I can't help but smile, as they talk and look at her new Kindle. Bella looks up at me and smiles and I smile back at her tilting my head towards the kitchen. She nods and I stand up.

"Bella and I will be back with cookies and drinks," I say linking my hand with hers.

"Is everything okay?" I ask as I put the milk on to heat for hot cocoa.

"Yes, I just ... I can't believe Edward bought the kids all that, he didn't even really know them." She chuckles and shakes her head. "Though, I really shouldn't be surprised, he is after all your son."

I chuckle, too and give her a nod. "What's really bothering you right now, Bella?"

"Mary – I took the kids to see her yesterday and she gave them each five dollars. She made a big production about it and told them to not spend it all in one shop. She even went on to demand that they mail her a copy of the receipt along with the thank you cards. When she made her unreasonable demand, she glared at me, as if I would take the kids' money. After that rather horrible experience yesterday, to have Edward—who's a virtual stranger to my children—treat them so nicely ... I was just really touched that he did this for them."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's your son."

I give her my arched brow to show her I'm onto her avoidance of my actual question. "You know exactly what I was asking."

"Esme, he's your son; it's strange for me to talk about him like that."

"I'm also your friend and I don't need to hear the hard core facts, just a _yes_ or _no_."

"Fine ... yes, I like him."

I giggle and bonce up and down. "I just knew that you would. So when he asks you out, you'll say _yes_, right? And remember that Carlisle and I can watch the kids ANYTIME you need us to."

"Why does this feel like something that you already know will happen? Of course, I'll say yes _IF_ he asks me out. You have to remember I've got three children and not a lot of men want that responsibility. It's a lot for anyone to take on."

I roll my eyes at her. "For some men, yes; however, I don't think this is the case for Edward. Edward loves kids and is able to see that if he wants to date you that the children are a part of the package. Trust me, I raised him and I know exactly what he can and cannot handle."

Bella hugs me and I hug her tight. I know she misses her parents, but I've always loved her like she was my own. Hopefully, someday soon I'll be her mother by marriage.

Bella and I walk back into the family room and hand out the drinks. Before too much longer it's time to load up Bella's things and take the kids home.

"Drive safe and call me as soon as you get in," I say hugging Bella, the kids and then Edward.

_~*Happy Human-Light Day*~_

The next morning we're woken by the phone. We're shocked to learn that overnight we had a large snow fall. There's six to eight inches of heavy, wet snow outside. Dr. Gerandy's call was to inform Carlisle he was covering his shift and to stay home. Apparently, quite a few places around town are without power.

"Do think we should go out check on Bella and the kids?" I ask after her home and cell go unanswered.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. I've got the extra generator; we could hook it up for her, if she needs it." Carlisle says. "I'll go get dressed for the weather and load the generator into the back of the plow truck."

I smile at my husband, he loves that truck, and he only gets to use it a few months every year. I get dressed and make a bunch of sandwiches from the leftover ham. I send a text to Edward wanting to make sure he's okay, too. I load up the food and climb up into the large truck.

The normal five minute drive to Bella's takes us half an hour. I get out the big truck and start to walk toward the door only to have Carlisle pull me behind a tree.

"Love, it's too cold for this," I say with a chuckle.

He rolls his eyes at me and points across the driveway. I look and see Edward's car that clearly has been sitting there for more than a few hours.

Then I hear the giggling of kids from the backyard. We make our way to the edge of the house and peer out back. I can't help but smile brightly as I see Edward chasing Bella around. I feel my heart swell as he picks her up swinging her around. They both tumble to the ground and she laughs before they share a chaste kiss.

He rolls and gets up quickly and begins to chase the kids around. We watch for several minutes as they all play together and laugh. I notice that Edward is still in the same clothing he was wearing yesterday after he changed from church and I smile.

Without alerting them to our being here, we unload the items we brought for them. After Carlisle puts the generator at the front door knowing Edward can hook it up we get back in the big truck.

"They look happy, like a family," I sigh.

"They really do, my love."

I nod as I wipe away a few tears of happiness that have fallen.

"We'll need to help her with Mary, you know. I will not allow her to stand in the way of our children and grandchildren having the happiness they deserve," I say harshly.

"I doubt Edward would let Mary interfere with what he's found," Carlisle chuckles. "Even Bella knows Mary has no right to tell her what to do."

Before we pull away, I watch Bella trip and fall in the snow. Edward chuckles helping her up and they look at each other before he kisses her again. It's then I realize they're already in love. They may not see it yet, but it's as visible as the nose on my face.

"How soon do I have to wait to pray for a wedding and a new grandbaby?"

"Well, since you'll want her pregnant by next Christmas, how about wait for the new year?"

An hour later, snuggled back home in front of the fire my cell phone dings with two incoming messages.

I open the first text from Edward. _~Thank you for the generator, I'm hooking it up now. Oh, and I'll be spending New Years Eve with Bella, is that okay? She said you already planned to keep the kids that night. Love you, and thank you. This has been the best gift I've ever gotten, Edward.~_

I don't reply yet, but I open the second text, which is from Bella._ ~Thank you, so much. You were right, Edward was the best gift you could've ever given me and the kids. I love you both, Bella_.~

I type out a quick reply to both of them and show Carlisle the texts. My smile gets brighter as he smiles, genuinely happy for our family.

"How about I give Momma Santa another present?" he says wiggling his brows at me. "Besides I still haven't seen you in that new nightie, you bought."

I chuckle and nod. "You mean I may actually get it on before you ravage me this time? I love you, Papa Santa."

"I love you, too, my sexy Momma Santa."

"Happy Boxing Day, dear," Carlisle says as he carries me to our room. He's sure to stop under each of the sprigs of hanging mistletoe to kiss me along the way.

_~*THE END*~_

* * *

**A/N: This was our entry into the Beneath the Mistletoe Awards Contest. We won 2nd Place fans vote and The Host - Iklepixie, picked our story as their favorite. Thank you to all of our wonderful readers and fans and we hope that you enjoy this story. This was a little different for us, in the aspect that we don't normally write any stories that are not in EPOV or BPOV, and we mainly write EPOV. We hope that you like this little Christmasy story about finding love, even when you're not looking for it, especially when Momma Santa - Esme, wants it to happen.  
**

**No matter what you celebrate, we hope that this finds you all happy, healthy and surrounded by friends and family. HUGS to you all, and have a wonderful and joyous one.  
Nikky and Kasi - WeeKittyAndTAT**


End file.
